<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowing her cover by kimdahyunjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641724">Blowing her cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin'>kimdahyunjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin AU, Brief Smut, F/F, squint for sachaeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu is an assassin and was sent to kill the CEO of IMPERIAL INTERNATIONAL at their annual charity gala. She goes to the gala incognito under the identity of Yeh Shuhua a Taiwanese heriess, but someone there recognizes her threatening to blow her cover. Her annoying ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowing her cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, idk this was pretty self-indulgant. I had an idea about Tzuyu being an assassin and having to be quiet while hooking up in order to not compromise her mission... but I got kinda rushed with the details and yeah... oops.</p>
<p>Oh, and I also love a good occasion to push my SaChaeng agenda. So squint for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Tzuyu finally finished doing her makeup and eyed her appearance in the hotel room mirror. The long black dress was skin-tight and hugged her curves in all the right areas, giving off the air of sophistication and importance. She wanted to blend in and the best way to do that was to go all out. She tugged at the skirt, the slit that ran all the way up her right leg made her a bit self-conscious… especially since it was only centimeters away from revealing the concealed weapon strapped to her thigh. It was necessary, Sana had informed her, to allow mobility in an otherwise restrictive dress. Jihyo had then elbowed Sana and reminded her that the material she ordered for the dress was made out of the finest vantablack athletic gear to not only look “bougie as fuck” but permit athleticism. So, in short, Sana had ripped her dress for her own gain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>You’ll do great,</i>” Tzuyu heard Dahyun’s voice in her earpiece, reminding her of their ever presence, “<i>Don’t forget we’re here if you need us—just say the magic word,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “How could I?” Tzuyu grumbled sarcastically, “I can hear Momo noisily eating her snacks even when you’re not offering me <i>vital</i> mission information,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Sowwy,</i>” Momo grunted, presumably through a mouthful of food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>The Elbow just left his office,</i>” Dahyun commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “What?” Tzuyu asked, pressing the nearly-invisible earpiece further into her ear, in hopes that she’d just misheard her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Momo and I decided he looks like an elbow when we hacked his computer and skimmed his personal pictures the other day,</i>” Dahyun snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I’ll text the groupchat a picture of the ween—</i>" Momo started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>PLEASE—</i>” Jeongyeon blurted quickly, “<i>No one wants to see that,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I was going to say weenus…</i>” Momo trailed off innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Just—call him by his official title,</i>” Jihyo interrupted, with a clear of her throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Fine, IMPERIAL INTERNATIONAL’s CEO just left his office,</i>” Dahyun said begrudgingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>This is why no one lets you two come up with the code names,</i>” Chaeyoung replied teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I thought it was humerus,</i>” Momo said slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                There was the sound of a high five and Tzuyu could practically hear everyone else rolling their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu grabbed her purse, “Ok, I’m headed to the gala now” she announced as she left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I have eyes,</i>” Chaeyoung hissed quietly, but Tzuyu could hear her loud and clear in her ear. She had been stationed on top of a building overlooking the venue where the gala was being held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>No shit, everyone has eyes,</i>” Dahyun bit back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I mean I can see IM-INT’s CEO, fuck face,</i>” Chaeyoung snarled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Yah, Chaengie I brought us snacks—awh you look so cute! How do you like the purple camo?</i>” Sana flirted shamelessly, “<i>I made us these matching outfits just for tonight!</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Remind me who thought it was a good idea to allow her to come with me?</i>” Chaeyoung grunted to the group, “<i>For the thousandth time just because it’s camo doesn’t mean it blends in,</i>” she directed more towards Sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I didn’t want her here with me,</i>” Jihyo snickered, “<i>Besides, how much harm can she do on top of a building anyway?</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I hope we don’t have to find out,</i>” Chaeyoung replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Don’t blame Jihyo, blame your hormones for agreeing to it,</i>” Dahyun reminded, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I know where you sleep, Dahyun,</i>” the sniper cut back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>And we know where Sana sleeps—or at least, where she’s sleeping tonight,</i>” Momo pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                There was another audible high five on the other end of the earpiece and Tzuyu sighed, “Guys will you shut the fuck up, I’m trying to concentrate,” she whispered before approaching the red-carpet entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Yas girl, do your thang!</i>” Sana shouted into the earpiece before the cameras began flashing and the deafening noise of shutters clicking and voices calling “over here” took over her mind. Tzuyu effortlessly glided through them, occasionally stopping to smile or shoot a wink. She had hoped to remain out of the spotlight, but in order to blend in she had to make an appearance just like everyone else did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Name?” the bouncer asked once she’d reached the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Yeh Shuhua,” She lied easily. That had been her chosen identity for the night. A Taiwanese heiress. She shot the bouncer a piercing gaze and he buckled beneath her, fumbling for his tablet and scrolling through the guestlist just to be sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Y—yes, of course, go right ahead,” he replied, “You can check your coat second door on the left,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu shot him a sparkling smile before floating down the hall to the ballroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Daaaamn,</i>” Dahyun commented, “<i>You had</i> me <i>shitting myself,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>What coat? Who gave you a coat? I didn’t approve a coat. Where did you get a coat from?</i>” Sana interrogated rapid fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>She’s not wearing a coat,</i>” Momo answered easily, “<i>She made that bouncer forget his name,</i>”</p>
<p>
                 “<i>Is the commentary really necessary?</i> Yes, <i>Tzuyu looks hot,</i> yes, <i>the bouncer nearly shit himself—oh wait, now he’s excused himself from his post—wait, where’s he going?</i>” Chaeyoung answered. She had total view of the entrance through the scope of her rifle from her post.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Chaaengie, don’t I look hot too?</i>” Sana whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Erm—sorry I can’t see you through all that camo,</i>” Chaeyoung answered quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The older let out a pitiful whine that almost made Tzuyu want to yank the earpiece out, but she knew she couldn’t now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>You heard it here first folks, Sana is sleeping in her own bed tonight,</i>” Dahyun commentated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu easily slid into the busy ballroom, greeting people cordially and taking two flutes of champagne in her hands. One to chug and one to maintain appearances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Where is he?” Tzuyu whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>He’s upstairs—</i>” Dahyun answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>—the balcony,</i>” Momo finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Smoke break,</i>” Chaeyoung added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Who’s the chick?</i>” Sana asked curiously. She’d probably found one of Chaeyoung’s spare scopes to spy through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Chick—there shouldn’t be a chick,</i>” Jihyo panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                There was frantic keyboard tapping, “<i>Uhmmm… yeah, it’s his sister,</i>” Dahyun said after a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Apparently his whole family is here,</i>” Momo continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Not like he’s hosting this huge gala or anything,” Tzuyu bit back with an eye roll. She located the stairs and positioned herself close to them to best intercept him if he came down. She noted the location of all the security cameras in the venue and wondered if Dahyun and Momo were monitoring her from them right now. To test her theory, she flipped off the nearest one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Rude,</i>” Dahyun scoffed and Tzuyu had to stifle a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Focus Tzu, you need to get him to the bathroom—there are no cameras there,</i>” Jihyo reminded, “<i>Mina, where are you?</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>She just left the kitchen,</i>” Jeongyeon answered, “<i>Her mic is fucked, so she’s going without until she can figure out how to fix it,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Jihyo exhaled loudly, “<i>It’s ok, she’s a pro,</i>” Jihyo replied, “<i>This shouldn’t compromise anything if everything goes according to plan,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu then spotted her walking over with a tray full of champagne. Even dressed as a waitress she looked stunning. Tzuyu truly believed it should be her in this position. She was older, she had more kills, and more experience in this area… but Jihyo insisted it be her. It was her test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Ma’am,” Tzuyu said, causing the waitress to look up and smile innocently. She reached out to grab one of the flutes, but Mina shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, that one is laced with laxatives,” she smirked before winking and continuing on up the stairs, “I give it 20 minutes,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Mina’s job was to get the CEO to ingest the laxatives, leading him to the bathroom where Tzuyu would make the kill. Then they would slip out unnoticed and exit through the kitchen by the aid of Jeongyeon – masked as a chef – who had the exit prepped and the getaway car ready.</p>
<p>                “Tzuyu!” someone squealed taking the tall girl off guard. No one should know her here, this was bad. She needed to neutralize this threat immediately. She reached her hand into the slit of the dress inconspicuously reaching for her concealed weapon. She wouldn’t shoot here… but just feeling it brought her ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Who is that?</i>” Jihyo asked, her voice full of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu wished she could answer, but she didn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Baby it <i>is</i> you,” the voice said again, much closer. Tzuyu froze. She recognized that voice now. It was her ex. <i>Im Nayeon. What is she doing here?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Oh no,</i>” Chaeyoung said, “<i>It’s her, isn’t it?</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Wow, just couldn’t wait to see me, could you?” she said approaching from behind and sliding her hand down Tzuyu’s arm to where her hand rested under her dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>This is bad,</i>” Momo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Tzu, get away from her quick!</i>” Dahyun commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The realization that Nayeon’s hand was on top of hers on her gun shocked her back to reality and she retracted her hand quickly along with Nayeon’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Let’s go to the bathroom, there’s more privacy there?” Nayeon husked into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Yah!” Tzuyu recoiled jumping away from the warm breath that grazed her ear, “Nayeon, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I could ask you the same thing,” Nayeon said, shamelessly checking Tzuyu out and then licking her lips, “But I don’t really care—I needed to see you again,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I’m serious Nayeon,” Tzuyu persisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “You’re <i>always</i> so serious, Tzu,” Nayeon responded with an eye roll, “You need to lighten up,” she wound her arms around Tzuyu’s neck, her hands resting on her nape. She guided Tzuyu’s face down to hers so she could whisper in her ear, “I could help you with that,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “We’re over Nayeon,” Tzuyu groaned, her entire body protesting as she rejected Nayeon’s advances.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I missed you, baby, please,” Nayeon pouted, hands sliding down to rest on Tzuyu’s chest. She could feel the younger girl’s heartbeat beating erratically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I—I can’t,” Tzuyu stuttered, looking left and right, really wishing Mina was here right now, “It’s my birthday,” she blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The codeword. She needed backup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon raised an eyebrow quizzically, “Your birthday is in June,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I’m coming—Sana, stay here,</i>” Chaeyoung announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Chaeng, you can’t—you’ll expose us,</i>” Jeongyeon commented, “<i>I’ll go—I’ll just grab a tray,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Wait—Chaengie, take your jumpsuit off,</i>” Sana spoke up shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Sana, now is not the time to flirt!</i>” Jihyo exclaimed. Tzuyu knew she was probably tearing her hair out on her end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>No, I’m serious!</i>” Sana whined, “<i>Turn it inside out!</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Uhh I know, but—” Tzuyu was fumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Try and signal Mina,</i>” Momo pleaded, “<i>She’s done this tons of times, she’ll know what to do,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “It’s my friend’s birthday, she’s around somewhere—that’s why I’m here,” Tzuyu said craning her neck around trying to find Mina. She knew it was a bad idea to bring her into this. It might look weird that she’s friends with the waitstaff, but Tzuyu was tanking and Mina was after all a pro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Holy shit,</i>” Chaeyoung finally exclaimed, “<i>Why didn’t you show me this sooner, this is way cooler!</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Really? I like the purple better,</i>” Sana pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I—erm—the purple is pretty good too—on you—but this, this is more my style!</i>” Chaeyoung exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Awh!</i>” Sana squealed. There was a moment of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>They’re kissing aren’t they?</i>” Dahyun deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—I’m on my way Tzu!</i>” Chaeyoung exclaimed, flustered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Sana’s back in Chaeyoung’s bed,</i>” Momo replied impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I need a drink,” Tzuyu groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Me too,” Nayeon said slowly, “I saw a waiter go this way, I’ll be right back,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                As soon as Nayeon walked away Tzuyu bolted, disappearing further into the crowd. This was bad. She needed to rendezvous with the CEO in the bathroom in roughly fifteen minutes, but her path upstairs was blocked by Nayeon who was looking for her with two glasses of champagne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu saw a flash of something in her eyes and looked up to see Mina flashing reflected light off her empty tray at her from upstairs. The deed was done. That meant she had less time than she thought before the CEO had to shit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Maybe if she moved quickly enough, she could sneak by Nayeon without her noticing. She took a deep breath and dove back into the crowd towards the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Tzuyu, there you are!” Nayeon said. Her hands were now empty and she was swaying as she reached out to hold on to her for support, “I thought you stood me up baby,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Nayeon this can’t—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Did you find your girlfriend,” Nayeon sneered, “You’re not subtle, you know,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I’m here,” Chaeyoung announced, sliding next to Tzuyu and removing Nayeon’s hands from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon’s eyes narrowed, and Tzuyu eyed Chaeyoung before her own jaw dropped. Her best friend wasn’t wearing any makeup, but she didn’t need it. The once purple camo jumpsuit had been reversed to reveal a much more sophisticated looking matching vantablack jumpsuit to suit the occasion. Sana really outdid herself this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Gah, damn Chae way to make an entrance,</i>” Dahyun congratulated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Sana—that was brilliant,</i>” Jihyo complemented the older girl for the first time that night, “<i>How did you know?</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Honestly, I didn’t. I only did it because I was going to ask her to go on a date with me after and I wanted her to look nice,</i>” Sana replied simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Yep, I’m her—,” Chaeyoung looked at Tzuyu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Friend,” Tzuyu said at the same time that Chaeyoung finished, “Girlfriend,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Ouuuuu!</i>” Dahyun howled into the mic causing everyone else to wince, “<i>Back in your own bed tonight, Sana… you know what they say: two’s company, three’s a crowd,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Dahyun!</i>” Jihyo commanded, “<i>If this doesn’t work out, no one will be sleeping in Chaeyoung’s bed!</i>” her voice was laced with underlying meanings and Dahyun instantly silenced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Out the corner of her eye, Tzuyu saw the CEO down the last of his champagne and then clutch his stomach. This wasn’t working fast enough. She needed to get to the bathroom now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “You’re so… <i>short</i>,” Nayeon sneered at Chaeyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “My woman doesn’t mind,” Chaeyoung said reaching up to awkwardly throw an arm around Tzuyu’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Your <i>woman</i> never had to get on her knees to kiss me… oh wait, yeah, she did… and it was <i>amazing</i>,” Nayeon replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu blushed. This totally wasn’t happening right now. She needed to think fast or Chaeyoung would never let her live this down… if they lived at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I cannot believe my ears right now,</i>” Jeongyeon groaned mortified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                There was a hiss of static in all eight girl’s ears causing Tzuyu and Chaeyoung to reach and grab them in pain before someone new suddenly entered the chat, “<i>If you don’t take her and fuck her in the bathroom right now, I will,</i>” Mina spoke up clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I knew you’d figure it out, babe,</i>” Jihyo commended Mina for fixing her earpiece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Nayeon, lets go—now,” Tzuyu said taking the older’s hand and dragging her to the unisex bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Chaeyoung knew she was supposed to play the jealous girlfriend, but by the time Nayeon turned around and stuck her tongue out at her, she was already gone. She had someone else she needed to find now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                When they got to the bathroom Nayeon pinned Tzuyu to the door and began kissing her neck voraciously. Tzuyu noted that if they were blocking the door, the CEO wouldn’t be able to get in when nature called, so she pushed forward and lead Nayeon to a stall where she then pressed the older against the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon’s hands roamed Tzuyu’s seemingly darker-than-black dress in wonder, feeling all her curves and toned muscles, “You look so hot baby,” Nayeon husked as Tzuyu kissed her neck down to her exposed collar bones. Nayeon was wearing a dress with a deep v front and Tzuyu quickly realized nothing underneath when she slid the shoulder off and it cascaded down her body to reveal her all-too-familiar perky breast beneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu’s body was pressed flush against Nayeon’s as she kissed Nayeon’s chest and massaged at her breasts. Nayeon was panting loudly, but Tzuyu was distracted by an incessant vibrating coming from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Uhh—” Tzuyu said, stopping kissing Nayeon suddenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “It’s just my mom, they’re probably looking for me. I don’t care, let them wait,” Nayeon said guiding Tzuyu’s face back down to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Your mom is here? Wait, Nayeon why are you at IMPERIAL INTERNATIONAL’s Charity Gala?” Tzuyu asked against Nayeon’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon groaned and flipped them around, realizing that she needed to take the lead if anything were to get done. She picked up where she left off leaving trails of kisses on Tzuyu’s exposed skin. Her hand wandered over Tzuyu’s breast and began to palm it over the dress eliciting a moan from the younger, “It’s—my uncle’s—company—duh,” She said between open mouthed kisses and nips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Just then the door burst open and someone ran to the stall next to them, groaning as he undid his pants and sat down. Tzuyu’s eyes widened. Oh no. The CEO was Nayeon’s uncle. Nayeon, that she was hooking up with in the stall right next to where she was supposed to kill him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon put a finger over her mouth signaling for Tzuyu to try and keep quiet (not that she could be loud now anyway) before her hand slid into the slit in Tzuyu’s dress and Nayeon smirked against her skin. Tzuyu gasped quietly at Nayeon’s cold hands on her sensitive skin. She needed to be quiet, she didn’t want the CEO to hear them. The older girl’s hand dragged tantalizingly over Tzuyu’s panties and Tzuyu let out a quiet whine, but the contact was quickly gone when Nayeon backed up quickly retracting her hand, “What are <i>you</i> doing here?” she asked wide eyed, raising her hand that was holding on to Tzuyu’s silenced pistol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Fuck,</i>” Everyone cursed into their mic’s at once. Reminding Tzuyu that yes, they had been listening the whole time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I can explain,” Tzuyu pleaded quietly, “Give it to me please,” she begged reaching forward, but Nayeon pulled her hand back frantically, nearly tripping over the toilet in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “NO, TZU—" Tzuyu quickly silenced her by throwing a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Ugh get a room,” the man grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I <i>told</i> you—it’s my friend’s birthday,” Tzuyu hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>I’m coming,</i>” Mina whispered, mobilizing instantly at Tzuyu’s call for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Huh? Why does my bitch sister keep calling me?” the CEO grunted, “Probably still looking for her degenerate lesbian brat of a daughter,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                With force, Nayeon shoved Tzuyu off of her, “Oh hell no,” she said. Just as Mina burst through the bathroom door, Nayeon kicked open the stall next to theirs and shot the pistol twice into her uncle’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu and Mina stared on wide eyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Nayeon, realizing what she’d done, dropped the gun instantly and covered her face in shock, “I just killed him,” she whimpered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Nayeon, we have to go now,” Mina said grabbing Nayeon by the shoulders and pushing her to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Mina—what’s going on,</i>” Jihyo asked frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Minor snafu in the bathroom, but it’s gonna be fine dear—I’m a pro remember,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I’ll uhh—” Tzuyu said awkwardly bending down to grab the gun, and accidentally making eye contact with the dead man with his pants at his ankles on the toilet, “—wow he does look like an elbow,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “WHAT?” Nayeon and Mina exclaimed at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Told you,</i>” Dahyun practically sang into the mic and there was the sound of a smack, “<i>Yah!</i>” Dahyun whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Now is not the time,</i>” Momo hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Tzuyu, there’s no time we have to go!” Mina commanded, snapping Tzuyu back to attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Right, coming,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                The three girls ran out of the bathroom and moved inconspicuously to the kitchen where they reunited with Jeongyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Tzu, please tell me it’s your ex’s time of the month?” Jeongyeon pleaded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Tzuyu looked at Nayeon for the first time since they left the bathroom and noticed she had slight blood smattering on her baby blue gown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>There’s no time to explain—just get her in the car,</i>” Jihyo commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Oh my God, I’m so dead,” Nayeon moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Uhm no offense, but not as dead as your uncle upstairs—now hurry up Jeongyeon, we have to leave—now,” Mina hurried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Jeongyeon took off her apron and chef’s hat and lead the other girls to the back and out the door. Tzuyu was guiding Nayeon quickly with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “What’s going on, Tzu,” she said turning around abruptly, “Who are these girls? Where are they taking us? I’m scared,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “They’re—I’m—it’s going to be ok Nayeon,” Tzuyu said scratching her head awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Hurry up Tzu! We need to rendezvous with the others!” Mina called, holding the door open as Jeongyeon ran ahead to start the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “You’re with them! Are you—are you a <i>spy</i>?” Nayeon asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Erm—something like that,” Tzuyu admitted, trying to pull Nayeon towards the door, but she wouldn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Is that why you ended things? You never told me—I thought it was my fault,” she said, voice wavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “I—” Tzuyu looked apologetically at Mina. Now wasn’t the best time to have this conversation, but Tzuyu felt guilty and Nayeon seemed unwilling to move without it, “Yes,” she admitted, “I promise I’ll explain later, but if we don’t leave now, I’m afraid I’ll never get the chance to,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                That did the trick, finally Nayeon allowed Tzuyu to lead her to the car. Inside Mina was rolling up her sleeves and taking off her vest. Jeongyeon had already done the same and was now focused on backing out of the alleyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “We’re on our way home, Hyo,” Jeongyeon announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>Thank God,</i>” Jihyo breathed out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>No one seems to have noticed yet,</i>” Momo commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>You know… Sana and Chaeyoung have been awfully quiet lately,</i>” Dahyun replied slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>W—we’re s—still here,</i>” Chaeyoung stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “<i>No, we’re not,</i>” Sana replied forcefully, “<i>Oh and P.S. Dahyun, my bed is comfier than hers,</i>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Then at once Jeongyeon, Mina, and Tzuyu all stuck their fingers in their ears and pulled out their earpieces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Just—just tell me one thing Tzu… you’re the good guys, right?” Nayeon asked innocently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Mina met Tzuyu's eye in the mirror and gave her an uneasy look. Tzuyu quickly turned Nayeon to face her so she wouldn’t see the exposed gang tattoo of the snake that Mina had coiled up her arm, “Um yeah totally,” she lied and then pulled Nayeon all the way in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this could totally be a whole story, but I've been super busy with school so just do not have time to make any of my OSs into more at this moment. Thanks for understanding, I hope you love it anyway!<br/>talk to me on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin I'm more responsive there!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>